


Just a Little Breaking In for Breakfast [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking and Entering, Coffee, F/F, Kisses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy would have sworn Natasha was on the other side of the world. She's happy to be wrong.</p><p>Podfic of Just a Little Breaking In for Breakfast by dapatty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Breaking In for Breakfast [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Little Breaking In for Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155613) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html). Thank you to dapatty for writing it for me! <333

  
Coverart by bessyboo

**Length:** 0:03:09  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Just%20a%20Little%20Breaking%20In%20for%20Breakfast%20by%20dapatty-paraka.mp3) (4.5 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Just%20a%20Little%20Breaking%20In%20for%20Breakfast%20by%20dapatty-paraka.m4b) (3.5 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 


End file.
